This invention relates to an automatic reverse tape recorder, more particularly to an automatic reverse cassette tape recorder using cassette tapes.
Conventionally known are automatic reverse cassette tape recorders for use with car stereos which can perform the reproduction in both forward and reverse directions with use of compact cassettes. This conventional automatic reverse cassette tape recorders generally employ a side capstan system in which a plurality of magnetic heads are arranged in the center and capstan shafts are disposed on both sides of the magnetic heads, respectively. Stereo-system cassette tape recorders such as car stereos include 4-channel magnetic heads. However, the conventional microcassette tape recorders generally adopt a center capstan system in which a capstan shaft is disposed in the center, and are unsuitable for automatic reverse. Hereupon, the side capstan system may be applied also to the microcassette tape recorders. In this case, 4-channel heads are needed for the performance of stereo operations. However, it is hard to manufacture 4-channel heads that can be utilized for the microcassette tape recorders in consideration of their size.